ZADR Christmas
by andalitebandit-6
Summary: Ynnep Dream. Zim gets invited to Dib's house for Christmas. WARNING! CONTAINS ZIM AND DIB ROMANCE A LITTLE GAZ AND GIR ROMANCE AND MUSH! STORY IS EXTREMELY MUSHY! BEWARE!


A/N: Okay, so I started college and don't have as much free time as I used to. I have been neglecting my duties in formatting Ynnep-san's stories and posting them, but she said for me just to copy and paste them as they were . . . so here you are! The raw material before it's filtered through me and my proofreader! I just ran a spelling and grammar check in accordance with Fanfiction's rules. Enjoy!

A ZADR X-mass in July . . .

It was the last day of Skool before X-mass break and the new lovers (Zim and Dib) were pretty happy about that . . .

Dib: Zim . . . would you like to come spend the X-mass break with us . . . PLEASE!  
Zim:Looks up at Dib: Sure . . . I'd love to, Dib . . .   
Dib:Happily: SO YOU'LL COME?  
Zim: Oh! Of course I will, Dib.  
Dib: OH BOY, HAHA!  
Zim: If it's okay with your Father . . .  
Dib: Thanks! My dad said it would be okay . . . he liked the idea actually, he said that I needed to have my friends over more often!  
Zim: HEH-HEH, I CAN JUST HEAR IT NOW! MY POOR INSANE SON HAS NO FRIENDS . . . WHAT DO YOU DO? HAVE THEM STAY AWHILE! HAHAHAHAHA!  
Dib:Playfully slaps Zim on the back: I'll see you X-mass eve then! I'll visit you every day till then!  
Zim: Good . . . : Gets big eyes and pouty lips: I'd miss you if you didn't . . . Hm hm . . .  
Dib: Ha ha . . .  
The letter M: Anyone else getting a weird gay vibe from those two?  
Class:Nods:  
Bitters: MARRY FREAK'N X-MASS! IT'S 1:30 KIDS! NOW GO HOME!

The bell rang and kids jumped out windows and ran out the doors. Zim and Dib were walking home together, giggling about . . . Stuff . . .

Zim: Holding Dib's hand: HAHAHAHA that's not funny . . .  
Dib: ...Hey Zim . . . Wow . . . it's been a little over a year since you came to Earth Zim . . . I'm glad you aren't trying to doom it anymore . . . how long have we been going out?  
Zim:Thinks about it: Hmmm . . . We started going out on October 14 . . . exactly one year after I got here . . . It's December 14 now . . .  
Dib: WOW! THAT MEANS TODAY IS OUR 2 MONTH ANNIVERSARY! We should celebrate!  
Zim:Giggles: Ok, Dib.: Puts arm around Dib's shoulder: What do you wanna do?  
Dib: . . . : sigh: I wish we could go to a restaurant . . . but your allergy . . .

In frustration Dib wrapped his arms around Zim and hugged him. Then the big headed boy and the alien looked into each other's eyes and gave each other a kiss. The alien kept his arm protectively around the boy's shoulder.

Zim:Sadly: I wish we could too . . . Dib: I guess we can go to a movie . . . or something . . .  
Zim: Nuzzles Dib's shoulder: Ooooor we can go back to my place and spend the day together . . . hmmmm . . .  
Dib:blush: OH ZIM:Hugs Zim tightly: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH:Shmubby wubbs him:  
Zim: Mmmm . . . I love you too, Dib . . . : Kisses Dib's forehead:

Cuts to a beautiful sun covered by a snow cloud. The two arrived just before the snow started and were ready for lunch.

Dib: Wow, Zim, it looks GREAT!  
Zim: Thank you.

Pan across a table with a big plate of yummy looking donuts and a fancy looking bottle of Irken soda.

Dib: WOW that's a pretty bottle . . . What kind is it this time?  
Zim: Scugee berry!  
Dib:Cocks head: Is it anything like Otsee moosey?  
Zim: No, this is a berry type. That was a citrus type.  
Dib: Ooooh . . .

Zim poured the drink into some odd looking glasses and served it to his mate. Dib looked at it in aw of how pretty the pinkish-purple drink was, and then his eyes looked up to the in love alien.

Dib: Hey Zim . . . why is it you can't eat Earth food but I can eat Irken food?  
Zim: I don't know. :Shrugs:...  
Dib: Sits up: Zim, are Irkens carbon-based life forms?  
Zim:Confused: I don't think so . . .  
Dib:Leans in: Well then are you familiar with an element called hydrogen?  
Zim:Blush: ...um no . . . Why do you ask?  
Dib:Sighs: Oh . . . no reason. I was just wondering . . . I wish we could go out . . .  
Zim: . . . : Sad: So do I . . . WELL, LETS NOT BE BUMMED! LET'S EAT, DRINK AND-  
Dib: GET MARRIED!   
Zim: HAHAH Funny . . .

Zim went to get his glass but got Dib's hand instead. The Irken looked up to a smiling Dib rubbing his hands.

Dib:...Hmmm . . . What should we drink to . . .   
Zim: Why don't you decide my love . . .

Dib and Zim held up their glasses and said in high spirits:

Dib: HERE'S TO THE LAST TWO MONTHS-  
Zim: -AND TO . . . UMM . . . MORE THEN TO MONTHS!  
Then two knocked the glasses together and drank and ate doughnuts. When they were done, Dib sat up and asked Zim.

Dib: Hey, where's Gir anyway?  
Zim:Scratching his head: I think he's playing with Pig . . . all I know is that . . . : Leans on Dib: ...he won't be back till at least 5:00 . . . purrr . . .  
Dib: ..Oh, ok . . . : smile:...I love you . . .

Then the couple kissed for a good five minutes before going in the living room to find something to do.

Zim:Setting on the sofa with arms around Dib: What do you wanna do?  
Dib: I got a new movie! Wanna watch it?  
Zim: Ok, what's the movie?  
Dib: It's movie from japan called Akira! It's pretty violent and VERY bloody . . . It's about a post apocalyptic world doomed to die.  
Zim:Evil tone: BWAHAHAHAHA! STUPID HUMANS! HAHAHAHAHA! THEY KILL THEMSELVES! BWAHAHAHAHA-

Zim looked to see a scared Dib looking at him. Zim hugged Dib.

Zim: Eh heh, heh . . . Sorry . . . old habits . . . I LOVE YOU, DIB! I WOULDN'T KILL YOU . . . OR ANYONE ELSE!  
Dib:... Ok . . . hm-hm . . . : Hugs back: I love you too.

Dib then got up and put the movie on; the two held each other and watched the movie. About two hours later it was getting bad outside. Just then Gir was blown through the door.

Gir: WOOOHOOO! HI, MASTA! HI, DIB!  
Dib/Zim:Sweating: Hi, Gir . . .  
Dib: Wow, it's getting bad out there . . . and it's almost 5:30. I better be getting home, Zim . . .  
Zim:Sadly: Ok . . . want me to give you a ride home?

Dib had a happy little smile on his face and gave Zim a hug and Zim blushed. Then Dib said asuringly.

Dib: It's ok Zim . . . I'll be fine . . . I'll see you early tomorrow! Bye!

And with that Dib ran out into the snow waving goodbye happily vanishing into the cold winter night. Zim looked on worried.

Zim:DIB, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF IRK, BE CAREFUL! AND CALL ME WHEN YOU GET HOME! I love you . . .

Zim closed the door and turned around, slid to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. Zim let out a heavy sigh. Gir walked up to Zim and patted him on the back.  
Gir: Masta . . . are you okay?  
Zim: ...Yeah . . . I'm just really worried about Dib . . . what if something bad happens to him . . .  
Gir: LIKE WHAT? oo  
Zim: HE MIGHT FREEZE ON THE WAY HOME OR HE MIGHT GET HIT BY A CAR AND NOT SEE IT OR HE COULD GET KIDNAPPED AND RAPED BY A PERVERT! OR . . . UMM . . .

Gir then slapped Zim across his face knocking Zim to the ground.

Gir: MASTA, COME DOWN!  
Zim:Crying a little: Ow, that hurt, Gir . . . I just love Dib . . . I don't want him getting hurt . . .  
Gir: I know . . .

Zim then got up and walked into the kitchen to clean up. It was 20 minutes later and Zim was really getting worried . . . Dib hadn't called yet . . . Zim walked back and forth by the phone waiting for it to ring. Now it's almost 7:00 and still no call.

Zim: GAHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE I'M CALLING DIB, I HAVE TO KNOW IF HE'S OKAY!

Zim called Dibs number frantically, the phone rang a few times and someone answered.

Gaz: Hello.  
Zim: Dib's sister, is Dib there? Is he okay? TELL ME, TELL ME! WELL? IS HE-IS HE-IS HE-IS HE?

Gaz held the phone away from her head and grunted angrily. She was about to hang up then Gaz sees Dib walk out of the bathroom.

Gaz: GRR . . . DIB, GET OVER HERE! Zim wants to talk to you!  
Dib: Hm? ZIM:Picks up phone: Hi, Zim!  
Zim: OH MY GOD, DIB, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY! I WAS SO WORRIED! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME? 0  
DIB: Ha ha, Calm down, Zim . . . I just forgot . . . sorry I made you worry. But I'm okay.  
Zim: Good . . . Well . . . good night . . . I love you . . .  
Dib: I love you to Zim good night.

Dib and Zim then hung up. Dib smiled and walked off. Zim did the same at his house. The screen fades out . . . It's the next day and the roads are snowed in good. Our favorite Irken looks out his door as the sun comes up.

Zim: Drinking something: Wow . . . It came down . . . Dibs most likely going to be late . . . : Sip:

Just then, over the horizon, a big headed boy in a blue shirt, black jacket, and snow boots can been seen waving happily. Paranoia agents' theme song plays in the background and the footage slows a little.  
Dib: Hiiiii! Ziiiim! HAH-HAH, Good morning!

Zim looks on in awe of how beautiful Dib looks. He waves back happily.

Zim: HI, DIB!

Dib runs in slow motion towards Zim, still waving happily.

Dib: I MISSED YOU, ZIM!

Zim just smiles as Dib runs to him. Dib runs until he is just feet away from Zim then the music Stops with a screech and tape goes back to normal as Dib gets hit right in the side of his head with a big hard snow ball, he hits the groung hard as a rock. Zim stares in utter shock as he runs to help Dib.

Zim:Holds up Dib: HOLY CRAP, WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY, DIB? OO  
Dib: OW! GOD, THAT FREAKING HURT! WHO THREW THAT?

Dib then threw Zim off furiously to look for who threw the snow ball. Zim just stood in watch as Dib looked through a pile snow, and in a hole. Then laughing is heard. Zim and Dib's eyes dart to the cause of the sound. They stare in shock then Zim and Dib's faces cringe as they realize who it is.

Dib/Zim: ...Torque Smacky . . . Zita . . . Keef . . . The letter M. . . . and Marry . . .

Yes Torque Smacky, Zita, Keef, The letter M, and Marry all holding snow balls in a row laughing happily.

Zita: Heh-heh-heh . . . Hey, you two!  
The letter M: What's up?  
Torque: Up for a snow ball fight?  
Keef: HIIIII ZIIIM:Waves like crazy then gets hit with a snowball-a-la-Marry  
Marry: You guys wanna play!

Zim stares in disbelief as Dib jumps to a cool pose.

Dib: Ha! So that's what you want . . . A SNOW BALL FIGHT! )  
Zim: Eh . . . that's all . . .  
All: Yup . . . )  
Torque: SMASH!  
The letter M: So will you play or-  
Zita: WUSS OUT?

Cuts to Zim confused a little and Dib smirking.

Dib: Heh, fine we'll play . . . : Leans on Zim: Right, Zimmy?  
Zim:...Hmm? Ok, I guess I'll play. Heh-heh . . . what're the stakes?  
Zita: If we win, we get to . . . Torque: SMASH YOU! HA-HA!  
The letter M: YEAH WE GET TO BEAT YOU UP!  
Keef/Marry: Oh my . . .  
Zim: And if we win . . .  
Dib: You all gotta be nicer to us and not call us crazy anymore . . .   
All: FINE!  
Marry: Ok, I'll be the referee!  
Dib: Wait, four against two doesn't seem very fair.  
Zita: Fine, you get Keef . . .

Then Dib got behind Zim and pulled him close and wrapped one of his arms around his shoulder, Zim stood and smirked with his scarf and Dib's jacket blowing in the wind. The two laughed a little and the Dib spoke with a slightly arrogant tone in his voice.

Dib: I meant it's not fair to you guys . . . heh-heh . . . you can keep Keef-  
Keef: Oh man . . . (  
Dib: Mmm . . . : Nuzzles Zim's cheek: Zim is all I need . . .  
Zim: ...Hmm . . . )  
Zita: Anyone else sense a weird homosexual vibe between those two?  
All: Yup . . .  
The letter M: Fine then it's all of us verses you two! )  
Torque: SMASH THE DOOKY WEENIES!

Now all the kids are line up behind a snow fort but Zim and Dib are just standing there no fort and no snow balls just still holding their cool pose. Marry stands in the middle ready to tell them to start.

Marry: READY . . . SET . . . GO:Runs off:

Zita and Keef made snowballs and Torque and The letter M collected them. When they were done, they all sprang up to throw them at Zim and Dib... but the two were gone!

All: HUH? WHAT THE HECK? WHERE DID THEY GO?

Then Zim with Dib on his back lowered down from the tree behind their fort slowly and laughed creepily. The kids turned around slowly only to see that there was nothing there. Sweat trailed down their faces and they looked to see that now all their snowballs were gone too.

Torque: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?  
Zita: How should I know!  
The Letter M: Maybe this was a bad idea . . .   
Zita: ...Where're Keef and Marry? OO  
The letter M: I think they ran away . . .

Then Zita felt a warm breath on her neck and heard evil little chuckles from behind her. Torque and the letter M stared in fear as they pointed behind her. She looked behind her and saw a brief image of Zim with Dib on his back and four spider legs protruding from their sides, holding at least 50 snow balls . . . the every thing becomes dark!

All: AHHHHH!

Then all was quite . . . and dark. When the kids came to, they saw that they were covered in icy could snow. They looked up to see Zim with Dib still on his back retracting his spider legs. Then the kids popped out of the snow and tackled Zim, touching his life pak.

Torque: HOLY HOTDOGS!  
Zita: THAT IS A COOL BACKPACK!  
Zim:...Um, thank you . . . : Looks at Dib:  
Dib:Shrugs:  
The letter M: I would pay any amount of money for a pak like that!  
Zim: How much you got . . . )  
The letter M: ...uhh I got 10$ right now . . .  
Zim: That's not enough . . .

Then Dib put his arm around Zim possessively and pulled him away from the grabby kids.

Dib: Remember your deal:Shmubby wubbing Zim's cheek:  
Zim:Grinning and wrapping his arms behind him feeling Dib's hair:  
The letter M: ...Ok we'll be nicer . . .  
Zita: ...and not call you crazy . . .   
Torque: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BACK PAK?  
Dib/Zim: ...Uhh . . . Japan . . .

Then Torque hugged them and ran East . . . the rest just stared in confusion. The letter M and Zita said their goodbyes and went after Torque. Zim and Dib giggled and walked into the house. Zim wiped the sweat from his head and took off his costume. Then he noticed something about Dib.

Zim: Dib . . . is that a new outfit?  
Dib:...hm? Oh yup, my dad bought me some new cloths last night, LIKE EM!  
Zim: ...Yes . . . I do . . . : Hugs Dib: you look older . . . hm-hm.  
Dib:blush: Thanks Zim . . . hey is that a new outfit on you too!  
Zim: Yeah, for some odd reason my normal outfit doesn't fit anymore! I don't know why . . . it's seemed shorter . . .  
Dim:Looks Zim up and down: ...Y'know . . . now that I think about it . . . you do look a little taller since you came to live on Earth! Maybe it's your body's way of adapting to Earth . . . or something . . .  
Zim:Face lights up: YOU THINK MAYBE I'LL GET AS TALL AS A FULL-GROWN HUMAN!  
Dib: Hm . . . I don't think so . . . but maybe a little taller then you are now . . .  
Zim!  
Then Zim and Dib looked to see Gir watching the scary monkey show. The big headed boy ran and swooped up the little robot into a big hug!

Dib: Hey, Gir, ready to give Gaz a BIG kiss under the mistletoe?  
Gir: OH YEAH!

Then Gir jumped down and ran on the walls screaming in joy. He then crashed into the toilet. Zim and Dib stared blankly thinking Gir gone the Gir shot out again brushing his teeth and holding a toy piggy he continued to run around then fell on the floor asleep. Zim and Dib then just slowly headed for the kitchen. When in the kitchen, Dib went to have a seat but was grabbed by the collar of his shirt toward Zim. Now just 1 inch away from Dib's lips Zim stares into Dib's eye's. Then Zim pulls the boy to him and their lip meet. Dib is shocked for a second he opened up to Zim and allowed the Irken to invade his mouth. The boy pulled the Irken closer and they continued to make out and they did so FOR A GOOD 20 MINUTES! (Sorry a little Zim in there.) Dib started to slip his hand up Zim's shirt and Zim's eyes popped open and he broke the kiss. Dib looked a little confused to see Zim jump back.

Dib: Hm? What's wrong Zim?  
Zim: I FORGOT TO FEED THE BRAIN WORMS! ...oh and I not ready for "that" Dib . . .  
Dib: Hmm...OH! Heh-heh don't worry, Zim. I wasn't gonna go any further than that . . .  
Zim: ...okay . . . HEY! LET'S PLAY HARVEST MOON: SAVE THE HOME LAND!  
Dib: OH BOY!

Cuts to Zim hugging onto Dib from behind playing Harvest moon.

Zim: YEAH, YEAH! GO, DIB! MILK THAT COW:Hugs Dib tighter:  
Dib: Hmm, hm . . . : Blush:

Three hours later . . .  
Dib it putting his jacket on at the door while Zim is on the couch asleep. Dib walks over to Zim and gives him a little goodbye kiss.

Dib: I'm gonna go home now, okay Zim? I love you . . .  
Zim: ...Memmm . . . Dib . . . memma . . . I . . . am Zim . . .  
Dib: 

Then Dib left. Zim awoke a few hours later to see that Dib left.

Zim: DAMN! IT'S ALL READY 9:00! No wonder he left . . . CUUUUURSE MEEEEE:Sniffles: ...I didn't even get to say good night . . . WAIT! WE'RE ON BREAK! SO HE SHOULD STILL BE UP! ...God . . . I'm a possessive boyfriend . . . he might get mad if I call . . . so I won't . . . : Sigh:...But I want to . . . but he might get mad . . . But I want to . . . but he might get mad . . . But I want to . . . but he might get mad . . . But I want to . . . but he might get mad . . . Hmmm . . .  
Computer: SHUT UP AND CALL HIM ALREADY YOU WUSS!  
Zim: GRR! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A WUSS BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE AND CAN'T MAKE UP MY MIND WHETHER TO CALL DIB OR NOT, YOU STUPID PIECE OF TRASH! I CAN DESTROY YOU AND GET A NEW HOUSE! I DON'T EVEN NEED YOU ANYMORE, YOU CRAPPY COMPUTER! I'M NOT TRYING TO DESTROY THE EARTH, SO YOU ARE NOT REALLY NEEDED! ...So if you want to keep on living . . . SHUT YOUR SPEAKERS:Hits wall:

Zim's yelling woke Gir and scared the weirs out of Computer. Zim's left eye twitched in anger and he breathed heavily. Gir stared in utter fear for the little robot never seen his master that mad before. 

Computer: Oo . . . umm . . . I'm . . . sorry . . . sir . . .   
Zim: ...Hmph . . . : Lies back down:

Zim didn't want to talk to anyone AT ALL! Then Gir walked up to Zim slowly. The little robot went to pat Zim on the back but his hand was grabbed tightly. Gir screamed and tried to get away but couldn't. The SIR cried and just gave up, expecting to be lynched Gir closed his eyes and cried, but to his surprise he was not beating but pulled into a tight hug. Gir looked up to see his master crying and looking at him. Zim pulled Gir in for another hug. The little robot may have been as dumb as hell, but he could tell that Zim was truly sad. The Gir hugged his master back.

Gir: Master . . . what's wrong . . .  
Zim: ...What will I do when Dib's father finds out about me . . . finds out that his son is gay . . . finds out that I am an alien . . . finds out that I'm a grown man old enough to be HIS dad . . . dating his 13-year-old son . . . will I be accepted . . . or never allowed to see Dib again?  
Gir:...I'm sorry . . . master . . . but I don't know what to say . . . : Hug:...All I know is that Dib loves you . . . : hugs:...I love you too, Masta . . .  
Zim:Cries: ...Eep . . . D'I . . . I love you too, Gir . . . : hugs:

The scene fades out . . . The next day Zim awoke in his bed. The Irken looked around confused screaming.

Zim: EH? HOW DID I GET IN MY ROOM IF IT WAS NEVER SHOWN IN THE SHOW? And I fell asleep in the living room . . . oh whatever. Hey it's 11:00 . . . THAT MEANS DIB SHOULD ALREADY BE HERE!

Then Zim jumped out of bed happily and ran out still in his pajamas . . . and Gir poked his head out from under Zim's blankets.

Gir: TO . . . uh . . . Masta . . . HEEH-HEEH! I KNEW HE BE HAPPY TODAY!

Upstairs, Zim shoots out of the oven, still putting his contacts in. He hopped around getting dressed, then he shot into the living room expecting to see Dib sitting and waiting for him. But no Dib . . . Zim sank to the floor. Gir came out to see his master lying on the ground crying. Gir walked to Zim and then started screaming in Zim's . . . uh . . . just started screaming.

Gir: MASTA! DIB'S NOT HERE! DID YOU TWO FIGHT AGAIN? HUH-HUH-HUH?Zim: GAAAH! GIR SHUT UP HE WAS NEVER HERE AND NO! WE DID NOT FIGHT! ...But where . . . IS he?  
Gir: He's probably just over slept.: Squeak: And on his way now!  
Zim:...I guess . . . MINI MOOSE!

Then Mini Moose floated into the room. Zim looked at it evilly grinning.

Zim: MINI MOOSE!  
Mini Moose:SQUEAK:  
Zim: I AM WORRIED ABOUT DIB . . . AND UHH . . . I WANT YOU TO SCAN THE BLOCK AND SEE IF DIB IS ANYWHERE NEAR! NOW SCAAAAAN:Throwing arms in air and clinching fist:

A bright green light shot out of Mini Moose and scanned. Zim laughed maniacally and evilly. Gir stared at Zim laughing like he was crazy and evil again, and when Mini Moose finished he stared at Zim as well. Zim continued to cackle evilly then noticed what he was doing and stopped.

Zim:...uhhhhh . . . MINI MOOSE, DID YOU FIND DIB?  
Mini Moose:Squeak: (No . . . )  
Zim: WHAAAAAT? WHERE COULD MY DIB BEEEEE? (Cries)  
Gir:Watching TV: Just wait! He'll come, Masta!  
Zim: You're right . . . : sigh: thanks . . . : Smile: I think you've changed Gir . . . gotten smarter . . . : Slight smile:

As soon as Zim said that Gir popped up and tackled Zim and gave him a big hug, then started running like crazy holding a taco he pulled out of nowhere. Zim stared with a vein on his head.

Zim: Giiiiir! ...oh, never mind . . . I guess I'll wait for him . . . : sigh:...humph . . .  
Gir: AIIIIIE! WHY IS HIS HEAD SO . . . now that I think about it . . . we all have pretty big heads . . . : Gets Mini Moose thrown at him: YAAAAAY!

Four hours later . . . Zim is sitting in his lab's surveillance room waiting for any sight of Dib. Zim rocked back and forth in his chair before falling back and hitting his head. Zim got up and started kicking the chair and throwing it at stuff. Zim was furious and started taking his rage out on the nearest thing. Any day Zim can't see Dib, he reverts back to his former crazy and violent self, for Zim Dib was like a microwave on his icy heart. Zim continued to thrash the room.

Zim: WHY ISN'T HE HERE YET? WHYYYYY? I AM **SO** GOING TO . . . hug him when he gets here . . . ( :sniffle:...I miss you, Dib . . . and it hasn't even been a whole day . . . : weep: . . . : Drops chair:

Zim fell to his knees with his hands in his lap. Tears ran down his face making his eyes swell up. Gir poked his head in and saw his sad master and saw the destruction he caused. Gir walked up to Zim and looked at him concerned.  
Gir: Masta . . . Why don't you just go see Dib?  
Zim:...EH?  
Gir:...Why don't you just go see Dib?  
Zim:...HUH?  
Gir:...Why don't you just go see Dib?  
Zim: YEAH WHY DON'T I? FOR ALL I KNOW DIB COULD BE HORRIBLY SICK AND NEED ME! ...Or he COULD JUST BE TRYING TO HURT MY NEW FEELINGS! I'M OFF!

Then Zim dashed out leaving Gir to clean up.

Gir:...aw . . . why I gotta do this . . . (  
Computer: How do you think I feel? I'm the one who got beat up. OwwwwWWwww...

Zim ran around the corner and arrived at Dib's. When he arrived there, Zim banged on the door angrily. The door opened and it was Dib who answered.

Dib:...Hmm? OH HI ZIM! 

Zim looked Dib over and saw that he was NOT sick in the least. Zim glared at Dib with an almost hateful look. Dib looked nervous and tried to back up, but was picked up by his shirt. Zim's fists shook in rage and he stared Dib down. Then the Irken said in a calm but angry voice.

Zim:...You . . . didn't come see me today . . . I thought you were sick . . . you didn't even call . . . GRRRRR!  
Dib: Z-z-zim . . . I- uh . . . it's . . . um, I mean, umm . . .  
Zim: GRRRRR:Stares hatefully: GRRRRR:Sniffle: Hmph . . .

Zim clinched Dib's shirt tighter and look like he was going to hit him, then he dropped Dib and pulled him close and hugged him as he cried heavily. Dib stared blankly before wrapping his arms around Zim.

Dib:Worried: Zim . . . are you okay?  
Zim:Sniffle: ...W-why . . . why didn't you come see me today? I missed you . . . what were you doing?  
Dib: ...Uh . . . nothing . . .

Zim pulled Dib away from himself and stared knowingly into his eyes, he knew that Dib was lying to him. Tears ran down Zim's face as he looked down at the floor. Dib arched an eyebrow at Zim and stared with a worried look. Zim lifted his head and said in a sad voice.

Zim:...You're lying to me, Dib . . . what is the real cause for you not coming to see me? Is there . . . someone else you're seeing?  
Dib: Jumps back in shock: Oo WHAT?

Zim rubbed his head and repeated himself but with a bit more anger in his voice.

Zim: Is there someone else you're seeing? WELL? TELL MEEEE!Dib:...Ha-ha . . . HAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S FUNNY!  
Zim: What so damn funny? You are cheating on me aren't you?

Dib continued to laugh hysterically while Zim continued to get mad. Then the boy pulled the Irken close and Shmubby wubbed him still laughing. Zim was confused, mad and wanted to know why Dib was so damn happy, he though how dare this cheater hug me after hurting me and laughing in my face. Dib cleaned the tears from his eyes and hugged the alien once again.

Dib: Ha-ha . . . Noooo, I'm not cheating on you, Zim! Heeh-heeh . . . and I think it's funny you would think that. Zim I love you so much:hugs:  
Zim:Relived: Oh thank the gods of Irk . . . then why didn't you come see me? ( ...  
Dib: I was gonna drop by later, I was helping my dad get ready for X-mass . . . and I did call and you said. :In rough voice: "Hi, Dib . . . zzz . . . okay. I'll see you tomorrow night for a movie . . . zzz . . . " TT So don't blame me for you being a sleepy head!  
Zim:...Oh . . . : Blush: Heh-heh . . . ehhhhh . . . : hug: I KNEW ALL ALONG YOU WEREN'T A CHEATER! AHAHAHAHA! EH . . . : cough:  
Dib: You are so cute, Zim:Squeeze:  
Zim: ERP! ; Thank you . . .

Zim was relived to find out that his boyfriend really was his and his alone. Then the little Irken remembered the part about the movie and pulled Dib close to hug him. Zim purred into Dib's ears and said in a soft voice.

Zim: Hey . . . do you still wanna go to the movies with me? Purrrrr . . . hm-hmm . . .  
Dib:Blush: Hee-hee! Okay, Zim. I'll go get ready! Wait here, okay?  
Zim:Licking lips: Ok . . .

Dib dashed off to get ready and in less then 10 seconds he was ready. Zim sweat dropped and smiled at Dib and the two were off! 15 minutes later the couple stood outside the movie theater, trying to pick a movie.

Zim:...Hmmm . . . How about the Erotica Citrus movie?  
Dib:GASP: ZIM, THAT'S R RATED! I'M TOO YOUNG!  
Zim: OOPS! Sorry! Heh-heh . . . I forgot . . .  
Dib: How about . . . Little moon?  
Zim: ...Hmmm too many ghost and wolves . . . Heaven Hell and Swords?  
Dib:...I don't know . . . maybe . . . HEY, HOW ABOUT ALIEN HEART HACKERS:Beaming:  
Zim:Glares hatefully:  
Dib: Oh . . . oops! Sorry . . . heh-heh . . . : Cough:  
Zim: I KNOW:Points: THAT!  
Dib: Hmm . . . : Blush: ...Shonen Aishitaru . . . O-ok . . . Hee-hee . . . (Shonen Aishitaru . . . is a shonen-ai . . . Well, I'm old enough to see this, I guess . . . )

Dib continued to blush then notice that Zim look a little upset. Dib walked over and hugged the little alien.  
Dib: What's wrong, Zim?  
Zim: ...going to the movies gets old after a while . . . (Puffy)  
Dib: ...I know . . . : Sigh:...not much we can do . . .   
Zim: I KNOW! HOW ABOUT THIS:Smiles and holds out a paper:  
Dib: Huh?

The boy looked at the paper and couldn't help but smile. Then the boy ran and hugged the Irken tightly. It seems that Hamlet was playing at the Smacky Theater on the 23rd. Dib and Zim had taken a liking to Shakespeare's work lately and had wanted to see one of his plays for a long time. Dib Shmubby wubbed Zim and purred like a kitten on catnip. Zim stood tall as he could and hugged back.

Zim: Let's forget the movie for now and get the tickets!  
Dib: HEE-HEE! Okay!  
Zim: THEN LET'S GOOOOO!  
Dib:Backs off and rubs ears: Not so loud . . . I DO have ears . . .  
Zim: Blush: Oops, sorry . . . heh-heh . . . let's go.

Then they dashed off to the play house. They expected to see a long line but the only person they saw was The letter M.

Zim: ...I guess it's true . . . you humans don't respect the arts anymore . . .  
Dib: ...True, sadly . . . HEY, IS THAT YOU, THE LETTER M?  
The letter M: ...Huh . . . : Blush: Oh, hi . . . uhh . . .  
Dib: What are you doing here?  
The letter M: Uhh . . . umm . . . Well . . .

Then Zita ran out of the ticket booth and glomped The letter M happily.

Zita: I GOT THE TICKETS THE LETTER M!  
The letter M: GEE! OO . . . : Blush:

Dib and Zim stared at the kids, then each other, then they grinned at the two. They started to giggle evilly and The letter M and Zita blushed.

Zita:...Hm? What's so funny?  
Dib: HEEH-HEEH! ARE YOU TWO OUT ON A DATE?  
Zim: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THE SILLY LITTLE EARTH MONKEYS ARE IN LOVE! (Points and laughs)  
Zita:Grins: Hee-hee . . . : Blush:  
The letter M: ...Grr . . . : Blush:...What are YOU guys doing here? ARE YOU ON A DATE? ) Heh-heh . . . (Beat that.)

Zim and Dib smiled and hugged onto each other and pulled their mouths close, purring and breathing into each other.

Zim: Hm-hmm . . . Why yes, we are . . . : Licks Dib's cheek:  
Dib: How nice of you to notice . . . purrrr . . .   
Zita/The letter M: OO . . . Oh . . . okay . . . we'll be on our way, then . . . have fun: Walk away freaked out a little:  
Zim/Dib:Look at each other: XD

Zim then walked up to buy the tickets as Dib looked on with clearly a look of love in his eyes.

Dib: Blush:...I love Zim so much . . . he's not evil or crazy anymore . . . he so nice now . . . hmmmm . . .  
Ticket guy: Hey, there kid...duhhh...aww, do wanna see a play? Haha! Your mom better sit with you for The Three Little Pigs so you don't get uhhh . . . CONFUSED!  
Zim: SCREW YOU, YOU FREAKING RETARD! I'M HERE TO BUY TWO TICKETS TO HAMLET! NOW SELL THEM TO MEEEEE:Twitching in anger:  
Dib: . . . : Sweating a little: ...Eh-heh-heh . . . eh . . . maybe not . . .  
Zim:Happily: I GOT THE TICKETS! THE PLAY IS ON THE 23RD AT 5:00 . . . HEY, THAT MEANS AFTER THE PLAY YOU AND I CAN GO BACK TO MY PLACE AND PLAY VIDEO GAMES . . . AND . . . STUFF!  
Dib: Crying a little: Sniff . . . OH, I LOVE YOU ZIM:Hug:  
Zim: I love you to Dib.

Dib continued to glomp and Shmubby wub Zim and the little Irken loved every second of it. Right when Dib was about to let Zim go, he pulled him back and gave the boy kiss of his cheek. The boy's cheeks then flushed a bright pink and he hugs the little Irken again.

Dib: GOD, I LOVE YOU, ZIM! And you now what I love about you, Zim?  
Zim:...Ummm . . . I'm a great cook . . .  
Dib:Hugs tighter: Nooo . . . silly! I love you because . . . I know you're a grown-up . . . and I'm a kid . . . and we're together . . . but . . . you're not a pervert.  
Zim:...Eh . . .  
Dib: Usually when a grown man loves a kid . . . he's a pedophile or pervert . . . but you, Zim . . . you aren't with me for sex . . . I know you truly love me, Zim!  
Zim: . . . : Hug: ... I do love you, Dib . . . and why would I want sex right now . . . I'm still new to having the feeling of love in me. LIKE SO MUCH PORK! And I wanna keep it as long as can!  
Dib: ...GOD I LOVE YOU EVEN IF THIS STORY IS GETTING PRETTY DAMN MUSHY! 

Just then it started to snow a little and the two walked back to see the movie and went home. At last it was the night of the play and Zim and Dib are skipping off happily, slapping each other playfully. 3:00 hours later . . . Zim and Dib walk out of the play house giggling and talking about the play. Zim looked at the dark winter sky . . . it was about to snow again . . . Zim then took a look at his pak's time clock thing.

Zim: WOW WILL YOU LOOK AT THE FILTHY EARTH TIME! (...Humph . . . : Pouty: So much for you coming over . . . oh well . . . I know you probably want to go home so I'll walk with you. C'mon Dib . . . : Sigh:...Damn . . .

Zim started walking down the side walk all pouty, but he was pulled back a little by Dib. Zim looked to see the boy nuzzling his arm and smiling at him.

Zim: 0o Eh?  
Dib: No . . . I wanna walk with you for a while . . .  
Zim: Really . . . : Smile: Mmm . . . okay then . . . : Kisses Dib's forehead: Let's go.

When Zim and Dib got into the house they took off their jackets, costumes and scarfs and headed down to Zim's room.

Zim:YAWN: Boy, it was cold out there . . . : Sits on bedroom couch: ...woo . . . I'll sleep good tonight, HAHA!  
Dib:Sits on Zims' lap and hugs him: I know . . . hey Zim what time should you be over tomorrow?  
Zim:Rubs Dib's back: Umm . . . around 5:00 . . . is that okay?  
Dib: PERFECT! You can help me cook? I'm make X-mass dinner this year cause dad can't cook.  
Zim:...(...I wish I could eat your cooking Dib . . . DAMN MY ALLERGY TO EARTH FOOD:Hugs Dib:

Zim sat and pouted for a good minute then Dib leaned in and gave him a kiss cheering him up. Dib smiled and looked into Zim's eyes; he leaned down and kissed Zim again.

Dib: I have something for you, Zim.  
Zim:...Hm, really what is it? )  
Dib: HEE-HEE HERE: Pulls out a small box:  
Zim: Eh? What's this? (OH MY GOD! IS . . . IS HE GIVING ME A RING? oo...)

Dib hopped off Zim's lap and gave him the small box. Zim blushed and opened the box and was confused to se what was in it, a pill.

Zim: Huh . . . :Confused: What . . . a pill . . . : Looks at Dib:  
Dib: 

Zim pulled out the pill and looked at it. It was red and purple with little sparkles in it and it was quiet large. Zim held it up to his eye and really looked it over . . . again and again. Then Zim looked up at a smiling Dib looking down at him. Zim gulped at the thought of just what KIND of pill it was.

Zim: Eh . . . Dib . . . Is this supposed to be some type of . . . drug? ( . . . I never thought that you would . . .  
Dib: HAHA! NO, SILLY! XD I made that pill in my labs. It's an adaptor.  
Zim: Huh? :(  
Dib: You know how you can't eat Earth food and drink Earth water.Zim: ...Yeah . . .  
Dib: I FOUND OUT WHY! The reason you can't eat Earth food is because Irkens are not carbon-based life forms! Your base make up is something similar to carbon but is susceptible to Hydrogen! So I for the past month I've been working hard to find that out and find a way to fix it! AND I DID! I MADE THIS PILL TO MAKE YOU ABLE TO EAT EARTH FOOD AND DRINK EARTH DRINKS! AND DON'T WORRY THE ONLY SIDE EFFECTS YOU HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IS DROWSINESS! It works by reconverting your chemical compounds to be able to-

Zim slapped his hand over Dib's mouth and sighed. Zim looked up to and pulled him into a louse hug laughing lightly.

Zim: Heh-heh-heh . . . Dib, please stop. I am dumb . . .  
Dib: . . . : (...  
Zim: You are very smart Dib . . . : Hugs REALLY tightly: BUT THANK YOU, DIB, SO MUCH! I LOVE! I'M SO GLAD I FELL IN LOVE WITH A GENIUS! HAHAHAHAHA! NOW I CAN EAT YOU COOKING! HAHAHAHAHA, I'M SO HAPPY I LOVE YOU, DIIIIIB!  
Dib: . . . : Sweating a little: Eh-heh-heh . . . I love you too, Zim . . . Marry X-mass . . .  
Zim:Glittery eyes: Sniffle I LOVE YOU, DIB:Pulls him down and makes out with him:  
Dib:Blush:

20 minutes later . . .

Dib: (Putting on jacket) Well I'll see you tomorrow Zim, Bye!  
Zim: YOU ARE NOT LEAVING UNTIL I GET ONE MORE KISS DAMN IT : (!  
Dib: OK:Kisses and runs:  
Zim: OK BYE NOW:Slams door: ...God I love that boy . . .

Zim walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled out a glass of Irken water and the pill Dib gave him. He eyed it for a while then took a sip of his drink, he sighed and popped the pill and took another sip.

Zim: YECK, EWW! That thing was bitter:Sips: Well . . . I guess I'll get ready for tomorrow . . . GIR!  
Gir:Falls from roof outside: MUFFINS!  
Zim:...TT . . .  
Gir:Dented and saluting: YES SIR!  
Zim: Go get ready to go to Dib's house tomorrow.  
Gir: I DID IT ALREADY:P :Monkey dance: I WANNA KISS ME A GAZ! HAHAHAHAHA! WEEEEE:Runs off:  
Zim: TT . . . Well . . . I'll get ready in the morning . . . : Yawn: Good night . . .  
Gir: NIGHT, MASTA!

At last it was X-mass eve . . . Zim and Gir walked down the street to Dibs house. Gir was so excited to get to see Gaz he blew up a few times. But Zim on the other hand . . .  
Zim: . . . : Sigh: ...  
Gir: WHAT'S WRONG, MASTA?  
Zim:...Hm? Oh nothing . . . It's just that . . . what if Dib's father . . . doesn't like me seeing Dib . . . : sigh:...  
Gir: IT'S OK MASTA I'M . . . uhhhh . . . I'M SURE THAT IT WILL BE OK!  
Zim: (Puts arms behind head) I hope so . . . BECAUSE ZIM DOES NOT WANT TO BE ALONE!

Then Zim and Gir arrived at Dib's house Zim gulped and reluctantly knocked on the door. Zim shook in fear that it would be Membrane who would be the one to answer the door. The door cracked open slowly and right when was about to open all the way Zim sighed in relief that it was just Gaz. The Zim fear turned into laughs and him and Gir saw that the girl was wearing a green top with a red dress under and her hair was pulled up with a head band. Zim giggled at the sight as the girl blushed and jesters that she was allowing them into the house. The odd pair walked past and as the girl was closing the door she was glomped by a hyperactive Gir. Zim giggled and watched what he knew would happen.

Gir: GAAAAAZ! GIMME A KISS! KISSY KISSY KISSY, SMOOOOOCH:Chasing Gaz around the house:  
Gaz: LEAVE ME ALONE GIR:Running:  
Zim: HAHAHAHAHA, GET HER GIR STAND UP FOR YOUR LOVE! XD  
Gir: I'M TRYING!  
Gaz: BUZZ OFF!  
Zim: HEY, DIB-SISTER! WHERE DO YOU WANT ME TO PUT THESE GIFTS?

Gaz stopped to point at the tree but was tackled by Gir. Zim chuckled and set the gifts by the tree. He looked a little longer as Gir tried to get his own make out scene in the story before heading into the kitchen to see Dib.

Dib was standing over the counter making cookies that looked strangely a lot like little Irkens. Then the boy felt a light kiss being planted on his cheek, he giggled and looked to see Zim smiling at him and waiting for a kiss and of corse Dib complied.

Dib: Blush: Hi, Zim . . . hm-hm. Ready to help me cook?  
Zim: I'm ready for just about anything with you Dib.: Kiss:  
Dib: Ok then here put this apron and you can help me with the cookies.  
Zim: OK! (Puts it on) I WARN YOU DIB, I WORKED WITH FOOD FOR 10 YEARS, SO I KNOW HOW TO COOK SWEETS THAT MAKE PEOPLE WISH THEY WERE DEAD! ...IN A GOOD WAY!  
Dib: OK! THEN LET'S GET STARTED!

Then Dib pulled out a bunch of things for cooking and tossed them to Zim. Zim stumbled to catch them and nearly dropped the salt. The two love pigs giggled and started rolling out cookies. Dib seemed to be in pure bliss seeing Zim again but Zim seemed a bit . . . uh . . .

Dib:A little worried: Are you ok Zim?Zim:...(Sigh) No . . . not really . . .  
Dib:Leans in toward Zim: What's wrong Zim? :(  
Zim: ...When do you plan to tell your dad about us being together . . . and me REALLY being an alien and a grown up . . . and a guy . . .  
Dib: Tomorrow night . . . during din-din!  
Zim: TOMORROW! :(...You don't think that he'll get mad do you . . .  
Dib: ...Dad, mad about me being in love . . . I wouldn't think so . . . well even if he doesn't like it he's never home enough to stop me from seeing you everyday.  
Zim: ...:Blush: ...Hmm. I love you, Dib . . .  
Dib: I love you too, Zim. Don't worry it will be ok.

Dib leaned in to give Zim a hug right when Membrane walked in the room. Zim and Dib looked in shock for the professor walked in wearing a ring of holly on his head and giggling to himself.

Membrane: HELLO, KIDS:Hick: MARRY X-MASS! OH NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN ZIM WAS IT!  
Zim: ...Y-yes . . . h-hello . . . : Gulp: It's nice to-  
Membrane: THAT'S GREAT! HAH-HAH:Hick:  
Dib:In a motherly way: DAD, WERE YOU DRINKING AT THAT PARTY?  
Membrane: . . . : Guilty: ...Yes . . .  
Dib: Go lie down, you know what happened last time.  
Membrane: Yes . . . : Yawn: ...nappy time . . .

And with that the man of science walked into the living room and fell asleep on the couch. Dib giggled and turned back to Zim. Zim giggled to himself then he wondered.

Zim:...Hey Dib what happened last time . . . did he beat someone up? 8/  
Dib: ... HAHAHAHA Nooo . . . He got a tummy bug!  
Zim: ...Oooookay . . . (He's just like a mother . . . Oo . . . )  
Dib: Come on, Zim.  
Zim:...You know, Dib . . . in the past my heart was a heart of stone . . . Thank you for breaking it.  
Dib:Worried: WHAT? I BROKE YOUR HEART, ZIM? I'M SORRY! (  
Zim:Confused: Huh? Nooo . . . I mean you have made me able to feel love for the first time . . . Maybe I should have said ice or something-WAH:Gets glomped:  
Dib: I love you Zim:Kiss:  
Zim:Hugs: I LOVE YOU, TOO!  
Dib: Zim.  
Zim: Yes, Dib?  
Dib: When I grow up . . . will you marry me?  
Zim:Blush: ...Ok . . . I will.  
Dib: Great!

Zim and Dib made cookies for the next two hours. When done, Zim looked sleepy and was ready to head for the old bed but was grabbed by what he thought was his mate . . .  
Zim:Feels someone grab his arm: Oh, Dib . . . okay . . . I guess we can have a little fun before bed . . . : Turns around puckered lips: Mmm . . . HM? OO Dib's sister? Oo  
Gaz: ...:Covered with kissy marks: ...Ehhhwooowyyy . . . TT . . .   
Zim: Oops . . . sorry . . . Man, Gir did a number on you, huh:)  
Gaz:...O...I would kill you, but . . .  
Gir:Jumps out of nowhere: KISS ME AGAIN!  
Gaz: AHHHHH:Runs away crying:  
Zim:...Ok . . .

Gaz was chased off by an in love Gir and Zim just stared until the real Dib grabbed him causing the Irken to jump in shock. Dib slapped his hand over the invaders' mouth and shushed with a wink. Zim just grinned in reply. Dib led Zim up a stare case holding his hand all the way. Zim blushed at the thought of making out with Dib on the roof. Dib looked back every few seconds to see that Zim was still happy. But the little Irken only had one thing on his mind.

Zim: (KISSY KISSY KISSY . . . SMOOOOOCH!)  
Dib: OK, ZIM, HERE WE ARE!  
Zim: HEE-HEE . . . o. . . . OO: Blush:

Zim thought that in was going to just be him and Dib, but saw that it was going to be him, Dib, Gaz, Membrane and Gir with a big telescope on the roof that night. Zim looked to Dib a little confused.

Zim:...Umm . . . Dib?  
Dib: Hee-hee . . . every year we all come out on the roof to look at the stars!  
Zim: OH, OK! HEH-HEH, THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED! HAHA HAHAH! Okay . . . : Blush:  
Dib: ...Yeah . . . what did you think I meant . . . Oo . . .  
Zim: HA HA HA! Nothing . . . : Looks away:  
Dib:Play slaps Zim: ZIM! ;  
Membrane: OK KIDS, COME HERE AND LOOK AT THE STARS!

They all watched the stars till it was midnight. The sky shone bright and reflected off Dibs glass . . . that's all Zim could really see, Zim didn't real care about the stars. He'd seen them enough . . . the only thing Zim could focus was the beautiful embers burning in the boy's eyes.

Membrane:Yawn: Well it's getting late let's all go to bed . . .  
Gaz: Yeah . . . come on Gir . . . : Picks up a sleeping Gir:  
Gir: ZzzZ . . . hmm . . .  
Membrane: Son, aren't you two going to bed?  
Dib: Hm? Oh yeah we'll be in a little bit, good night guys, MARRY X-MASS:Waves good night:  
All: GOOD NIGHT!

As soon as Dib was sure that he and Zim were alone he leaned on Zim's shoulder and sighed a sigh of happiness. Dib truly loved Zim no matter what and Zim could feel that now. The two then gazed up at the stars together. Soon after they headed in for bed. Dib slipped into his old shirt and a pair of baggy sleeping pants and Zim a pair of cute little Irken PJ's. Zim yawned and stretched he was ready for bed for sure but then he hears a little giggle from behind him. He looked to see Dib lying in his bed smiling causing Zim to blush.

Dib: Purr . . . You know, Zim . . . this will be the first time we ever slept in the same bed . . . come on . . . ; D  
Zim:Blush: OO: Gulp: Heh-heh . . . yeah . . . : Gets in bed:  
Dib:Wrapping around Zim: Mmmm . . . I love you, Zim . . . : Kisses Zim's cheek:  
Zim: OO . . . I l-love you t-too . . .  
Dib:Rubs Zim's belly: Hmmm . . .  
Zim:Twitches:...  
Dib: Feels Zim's chest: You're warm, Zim . . .  
Zim: OO OK, I THINK I'M GONNA SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!  
Dib: Huh? ( What, why Zim?  
Zim:Laying a blanket on the floor: ...I just don't think we should sleep together until we tell your father about us . . .  
Dib: ...Oh . . . okay . . . I guess that's okay . . . Good night Zim . . .  
Zim:Sad smile: Good night Dib . . .

Dib turned off the lights and the room went dark . . . they both longed to sleep together but Zim was too afraid to find out how Membrane would react to his son waking up with the man he would soon find out was dating his son. They would have to wait . . .

The next morning was a one of the coldest X-masses ever but Zim woke up feeling warm. The Irken opened his eyes slowly and yawned loud, then he looked to see Dib lying on the cold floor next to him. It was obvious that the boy really didn't want to be alone. Zim sighed and shook Dib a little, the boy wiggled and opened his eyes.

Dib:...Hmm . . . : Yawn:...Zim?  
Zim: Good morning Dib.  
Dib:Blush: Heh-heh . . . Is it okay if I sleep NEXT to you? Heh-heh . . .  
Zim:Rolls eyes: I guess . . . : Yawn:  
Dib:Glomps Zim: Marry X-mass Zim! HAHAHAHA!  
Zim:Sweating a little: ...Heh-heh . . . Marry X-mass Dib.  
Dib: HEE-HEE! C'MON! LET'S GO OPEN OUR GIFTS:Tugs Zim's shirt:  
Zim: OK! But first . . . : Kisses Dib:  
Dib:Blush: LET'S GO!

Zim and Dib hurried down to see Gaz and Gir already waiting from by the tree. The happy couples all sat by the tree. Zim and Dib couldn't help but giggle and hug but Zim scooted away from Dib when Membrane walked in. He walked in wearing a baggy pair of PJ's and still wearing the silly reef on his head. Membrane sat down and the room was silent . . .

Zim: ...OO: Gulp:Dib:   
Gaz: o  
Gir: ;P  
Membrane: ..HAHAHAHAHA!  
Zim: I...just wet my self . . . OO  
Dib: Silly . . .   
Membrane: MARRY X-MASS TO EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM!  
All but Zim: MARRY X-MASS!  
Membrane: Goooood . . . THEN LET THE GIFT OPENING . . . BEGIN:Tosses his gifts at them:  
All but Zim: OH BOY:Catches:  
Zim:Gets hit:

They all happily opened the gifts that the good professor threw at them and . . . umm . . . Ah heck he gave Dib a book on astronomy, Gaz a book on the new Budakai game, Gir a pop-up book and Zim got Bruce Lee's guide to Jet kwon do . . . (WARNING! LOTS OF DIALOGUE . . . )

Zim: Eh . . .   
Membrane: YOU SEEMED STRESSED! ...  
All:Blank stare: TT  
Membrane: What . . . It helps me when I'm stressed . . .  
Gaz: Whatever . . . : Puts book down: Here's your gifts . . .  
Membrane: OH, BOY! A BRAIN! THANK YOU, SWEETY!  
Dib: ..A.. dress . . . a blue dress with a big bow on it . . .  
Gaz: ) I knew you like it bro . . . Here Gir.  
Gir: AHHHH: D : Squeezes a plush pig: THANK YOU, GAZ:Cries: Err . . . hack . . . hic, sniffle . . . thank you so much . . . : Hugs her:  
Gaz: ...Ew . . . Here, Zim . . .  
Zim: EH:Looks in the box: ...OO: Blush:...  
Dib: Huh . . . What is it . . . : Looks: OH MY! OO  
Membrane: Hmm . . . What is it . . .  
Dib: Nothing!  
Zim:Eats box: NOW I AND GIR HAVE GIFTS FOR YOU ALL! HERE!  
Gaz:...COOL THE NEW SONIC GAME! THANK YOU GUYS:Gets hugged by Gir. :  
Zim: (Gulp) H-h-e-here Professor . . .  
Membrane: AH I WONDER WHAT IT COULD BE:Looks: OO Oh my . . . THE RARE ELEMENT I WANTED! THANK YOU, LITTLE GREEN BOY!  
Zim: Heh-heh . . . (Thank god . . . ) Now here's your gift Dib my lo-eh friend . . .   
Dib:Blush: THANK YOU ZIM! I love it! My old jacket was getting small.:Hugs gift:  
Zim: I'm Glad!  
Dib: NOW HERE'S MY GIFTS:D Here Gaz, Dad, Gir . . .  
Gaz: ...OO The . . . new Game Slave . . . 8 . . . : Falls back on top of Gir. :  
Gir: YAAAY! A HELMET!  
Membrane:...What is this?  
Dib: A real, haunted, good luck cat from Japan.  
Membrane:Slightly creeped out by it: Oooook . . . Well, I'm gonna go play in the snow. Anyone care to join me?  
Gir: YAAAAAY:Hugs Gaz.:  
Gaz:Shrugs: I...GUESS so . . .   
Dib: Mmmm . . . I'm gonna start cooking.  
Membrane:...Ok . . . but try to have some fun, son . . .

And with that all but Zim and Dib left the room. Dib stood up and started picking up the paper still holding his gift from Zim. Zim looked on silently and felt very awkward and the whole staying with Dib thing. Zim looked at Dib then looked outside to see the rest of his mate's family playing happily in snow. Zim got up and walked up to Dib and gave him a hug. Dib looked behind him to see that the alien he looked sad. Dib turned around and hugged Zim back. Zim buried his face into Dib's chest and held him tightly.

Dib:...What's wrong Zim:Worried smile:  
Zim:Sniffle: Why . . . why are you in here with me . . . instead of playing with your family . . .  
Dib: ...:Looks a little sad: ...:Smiles: Don't you see, you are part of my family Zim...  
Zim:Looks up: Huh?  
Dib: I love you. And that makes you part of my family . . .  
Zim:Cries: I LOVE YOU TOO:Hugs:  
Dib: Besides . . . I still have to give you your gift.  
Zim: Hmm? My gift . . .  
Dib: Yup.

Dib gently broke the hug and walked off to get a small box. Zim looked on in confusion as Dib held out the box. Zim blushed and took the box.

Dib gently broke the hug and walked off to get a small box. Zim looked on in confusion as Dib held out the box. Zim blushed and took the box.

Zim:...Eh? What is this . . . (More meds or something.)...Well . . .  
Dib: Take a look.  
Zim: Ok . . . : Looks: ...OO: Blush: A-a ring.

Indeed it was a ring, a beautiful ring that shown in heavenly glows of red and purple the made Zim's eyes light up and his mouth smile. Zim looked at Dib with tears of pure joy in his eyes.

Dib: Yup! It's a lovers ring! It reminded me of your big Ruby/amethyst eye's . . .  
Zim:Cries: OH, I LOVE YOU, DIB!  
Dib: Well, I gotta get cooking! I'm making it all real mild this year.  
Zim: Because I'm still new to Earth food?  
Dib: That and my dad has a sensitive tummy.  
Zim: How about I help you honey.  
Dib: OO :BLUSH: ...GEEEEE ZIIIIM:Glomps: Don't call me honey . . . hee-hee . . . No I'm doing the cooking for you so you can have fun. I want you to go play with my dad and get him to like you so that he won't have a heart attack when we tell him.Zim: ( ...Ok . . . : Walks off.:

At last it was dinner time Dib had been cooking all day and was ready to eat. They all sat at the table and waited to see what Dib concocted. Dib walked in with the biggest smile anyone had seen on the boy.

Dib: OK:D AS YOU ALL KNOW-  
Zim:Mumble: I don't . . .  
Dib: LAST YEAR I MADE A BIG DINNER THAT WAS ALMOST ENTIRELY FRUIT AND THIS YEAR IS-  
Membrane/Gaz: VEGGIES!   
Dib: THAT'S RIGHT:Slams big ass plate on table: DIG IN!  
Membrane:Drool: This looks great, son!  
Gaz/Gir:Already eating:  
Zim: (Pokes food) . . . Looks good . . .  
Dib:Sits with Zim: Come on, try some. :Whisper: Don't worry Zim. It's safe, I promise . . .  
Zim: ...OK:Takes a bite: OO . . .  
Dib: Zim?  
Zim:...  
Dib: (...Didn't like it?  
Zim:...O...I...LOVE IT:Cries: This is the best Earth food I have ever eaten!  
Dib:Blush: I'm glad you like it, Zim. Well:Eats:

They all eat until their bellies felt like they would explode . . . Membrane chuckled happily and patted Dib on the back causing a small blush to grace the boy's face. Membrane then stood up and took a deep breath.

Membrane: Now I know you're all too young to drink but since it's X-mass I want us all to toast to a grate past year! WITH THIS!

Membrane pulled out a beautiful bottle of champaign and some glasses. Everyone looked in shock that a dad would give champaign to kids. There's an awkward silence. Membrane coughed and handed the glasses to them.

Membrane: NOW WHAT SHOULD WE DRINK TO?  
Zim:Gulp: Uhh . . . : Blush:  
Membrane: Hm? AH, GOOD! WHAT DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD DRINK TO, ZIM?  
All:Smile at Zim:  
Zim:Blush: ...Uhh...love...  
Membrane:...LOVE? ...THAT'S GREAT! GOOD CALL, LITTLE BOY THAT IS PALS WITH MY SON! TO LOVE!  
Dib, Gaz, Zim:...Ehnnoehhww...:Sigh: TO LOVE!  
Gir: I LOVE CANDY!

Then they all hit their glasses together and drank the fizzy drink. Dib and Gaz's faces lit up as they smiled at the sweet taste of the drink and Gir blushed and giggled.

Gir: Mmm . . . aww . . .  
Gaz: This . . . is ok . . . I GUESS . . .  
Dib: It is... don't you think so, Zim? Zim?  
Zim:Face down in pool of drool: ZZzzZZZzzzzZZzz . . .  
Dib: ...Oo  
Membrane: HO-HO-HO! LOOKS LIKE YOUR LITTLE FRIEND HAD A LITTLE TOO MUCH!  
Dib: Zim . . . : Shakes him a little: Come on, get up . . .  
Zim: ...I'M UP!  
All: ...Ok . . .  
Dib: Dad . . . me and Zim have something to tell you . . . right Zim?  
Zim: . . . : Looking away: Yes . . .  
Membrane: What is it kids?  
Gaz/Gir:Leave:  
Dib: Well for one . . . Zim's not a kid . . . he's like a 100 years old.  
Membrane: What?  
Zim: And I am an alien . . . : Takes off costume: See?  
Membrane: WHAT? ALIEN? Oo  
Dib: And I'm gay dad.  
Membrane: Oh, ok.  
Dib: And me and Zim are dating.  
Membrane:Lifts up goggles: WTF!  
Zim: Yes . . . it's true, all of it . . .  
Membrane: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT . . . oO MY SON . . . WITH AN ALIEN . . . wait . . . YOU SAID THAT HE WAS AN ADULT?  
Dib:About to cry: Yes . . .  
Membrane: ...OO . . . PEDOPHILE! HOW DARE YOU RAPE MY SON, YOU PERVERTED SON OF A-  
Dib: No dad it's not like that . . . Zim's not a pedophile . . .  
Membrane: BUT YOU AND THE ALIEN HAVE HAD-  
Zim: NO, WE HAVEN'T! I SWEAR! XO  
Dib: He's telling the truth . . . we haven't . . .  
Membrane: But . . . He's a grown up . . . and an alien . . .  
Zim: I know that I may be considered a pedophile . . . but I would never force Dib to do that with me . . . I really don't even lust after Dib, at all. Truth is I'm just as new to this as Dib.  
Membrane:Calms down: Oh . . . Well . . . you are growing up Dib . . . It seems like just yesterday you were trying to stop an alien invader . . . and who would have thought you were right . . . now my sons dating that alien . . . well, you're a smart kid . . . I guess I trust your choices . . . (: Sigh:  
Zim:Smiles:  
Dib: AND YOU'RE STILL NOT SHOCKED THAT I'M GAY? oO  
Membrane: No . . . I always thought you were . . .  
Dib: Oh . . . : Blush:  
Zim: So you'll let me keep seeing Dib:Face lights up:  
Membrane: I guess so . . . not much I could say to stop you. (  
Dib and Zim's faces lit up like a X-mass tree as they hugged each other tightly and Shmubby wubbed happily. Membrane looked on with a defeated look on his face. He sighed and grabbed the bottle of champaign and chugged it.

Membrane: Well (Hick) I'm off to bed . . . Marry X-mass . . . : Walks off:  
Dib: NIGHT DAD!  
Zim: Sigh of relief:

A little later that night Zim and Dib got ready for bed but this time Zim was ready to share a bed with the boy he loved. Dib lied down and felt the arm of his mate wrapped around him in bed for the first time . . . for the first time they would sleep together. Dib was about the fall asleep but felt Zim's hand moving up to his face and Zim lips to his neck. Dib went into a daze of pure joy knowing that Zim loved him.

Zim: ...Dib . . .  
Dib: Mmmmm . . . Yes Zim?  
Zim: That . . . was the most scary thing in my whole long life . . .  
Dib: Hm? What was?  
Zim: Telling your father about us and me being older and an alien.  
Dib: You didn't seem THAT scared.  
Zim:Hugs Dib closer: But I was . . .   
Dib: What were you afraid of? Him dissecting you?  
Zim: No . . .  
Dib: Him exposing you to the public?  
Zim: No . . .   
Dib:Confused: What, then?  
Zim: I was scared he would never let me see you again . . .  
Dib: OO . . .  
Zim: I don't care about myself anymore . . . I just care about you, Dib. I love you . . .  
Dib:

Zim held Dib near and squeezed him tight . . . For he truly did love the Earth boy that he at one time or another swore to kill. Tears ran down Dib's face and he turned around to hug Zim back. The two held each other in their arms and were for the first time, truly happy. Dib wanted to stay like this all night but Zim had other plans . . .

Dib: I love you so much, Zim . . .   
Zim: Hee-hee . . . )  
Dib: Zim? Oo...HAHAHAHAHA! XD  
Zim:On top of Dib: TICKLE-TICKLE-TICKLE! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
Dib: HAHAHAHAHA! ZIM, STOP IT! PLEASE:Weeps in joy:  
Zim: NO WAY, DIB:Tickles more:

Zim and Dib rolled around and tickled each other until they worked up a good sweat. Zim was on top of Dib breathing hard and laughing. Then Membrane busted in, already in his boxers and ducky shirt shining a flash light on them just to jump back what he saw. Zim on top of Dib, both sweating and breathing hard. Membrane took a deep breath and covered his eyes.

Membrane: Eeeeeh . . . What you two wearing under the blankets?  
Dib:Jumps to his feet: MY OLD SHIRT AND BOXERS!  
Zim:Jumps to his feet also: FLUFFY IRKEN PAJAMAS!  
Membrane:Now looking at them: Well, that's good to know . . . Now :As calm as he can: What were you two doing?  
Dib: Uhh . . . well . . .  
Zim:Blush: Mm . . .   
Membrane: OO  
Zim: I WAS JUST PLAYING WITH HIM!  
Membrane: Oo  
Dib: NOW LIKE THAT DAD! He was just tickling me . . . ON MY ARM PITS AND SIDES!  
Zim:Nodding fast:  
Membrane:Sigh: Thank god . . . well get to bed-eh sleep you two . . . Good night . . .   
Zim/Dib: GOOD NIGHT:Sweating a little:  
Zim: Y'know . . . I take back what I just said . . . THAT was the scariest that ever happened to me . . .  
Dib: HAHAHAHAHA! (Pulls Zim back in bed)

The next morning Dib was just waking up in his warn bed that now had a slightly sweeter smell to it.

Dib: Oh boy, I'm so happy cause I know that when I open my eyes I will see the love on my life lying next to me . . . . . . o. . . .  
Gir:Up in Dib's face snoring and drooling: ...ZZzzZ...  
Dib: OO GIR!  
Gir: ...Gaz, my love, is that you? O ...Dib?

Gir and Dib sat up to see Gaz and Zim at the door giggling and smiling at them. Gir and Dib both then looked a little sad. Gaz and Zim both smirked and walked up to the mopers.

Gir and Dib sat up to see Gaz and Zim at the door giggling and smiling at them. Gir and Dib both then looked a little sad. Gaz and Zim both smirked and walked up to the mopers.

Gaz: (Picks up Gir) Heh-heh . . . Come on Gir lets go help dad make breakfast.

:Walks out with Gir holding her hand:  
Gir: YAAAAY!  
Zim:Sits with Dib: What's wrong Dib?  
Dib:...Hmph . . . I really wanted to wake up with you . . .  
Zim: Oh. Ok then . . . : Gets in bed with Dib: Then go back to sleep for few  
minutes.  
Dib:Blush: OH ZIM:Hugs Zim and goes back to sleep for a few

minutes:

Dib and slept until Membrane walked in.

Membrane: COME ON YOU TWO UP, UP, UP! IT'S BREAKFAST TIME! IF YOU

DON'T EAT, YOU WON'T BE SMART AND STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT OFF SEXUAL

ADVANCES-I MEAN . . . UHH . . . ME AND GIR MADE WAFFLES:Sucks out of the 

room:  
Dib: Oh boy!  
Zim: I don't think your dad likes me that much . . .  
Dib: Huh? Come on Zim, my dad liked you before.  
Zim: Yeah . . . but that was before he knew that I was an alien and with you . . .  
Dib:Worried: Oh . . . Well, I love you, Zim. :Kisses Zim's cheek:  
Zim: I love you to Dib.  
Dib: You know what Zim . . . you used to be crazy and stupid and mean and evil . . . but you have changed . . . you're kinder now . . . and now not as crazy or stupid . . . and you're not evil anymore . . . Thank you, Zim . . . thank you for changing to what I knew you were all along . . . my love.  
Zim:Crying a little: Well let's just go...before your dad get worried.  
Dib: Ok.

Dib and Zim walked down to the kitchen to see and mountain of waffles that Gir and Membrane made. Then they looked to see Gir, Membrane and Gaz pigging out and waving at them.

Membrane: HAVE A SEAT, YOU TWO! The waffles are GREAT!  
Dib: YAAY:Sits and eats:  
Zim: Heh-heh...:Sits and eats:  
Membrane: NO, ZIM! DON'T EAT THOSE WAFFLES! THEY HAVE PEANUTS AND SOAP IN THEM!  
Zim: Oo : Spits out bubbles:  
Membrane/ Gir: Woops . . .  
Gaz/Dib: Ew . . .  
Zim: I'll be right back:Runs outside: BLAH! GRR, HACK! BLOOF!  
Membrane/Gaz/Dib: Ew...ARE YOU OK, ZIM?  
Gir: SAVE SOME FOR ME!  
Zim:Walks back in: I'm fine...I think I'm just gonna skip breakfast...:Walks back out side:  
Membrane:To Dib: Is he okay, son?  
Dib: I don't know . . . Uhh, I'll eat later, dad:Runs after Zim:  
Membrane: Doesn't anyone eat breakfast anymore? ...Well, you're eating  
right pumpkin:No ones there: OH! SO NO ONE CARES ABOUT BRAIN FOOD!

Meanwhile Zim is out side sitting on the roof looking at sky. Dib walked out to see if Zim was ok and saw that he looked a little sad. Dib walked up to Zim, they exchanged a short look at each other the Dib sat with Zim and held his hand to his face. Zim didn't make eye contact.

Dib: What's wrong Zim?  
Zim: ...You dad doesn't approve of me . . . I know it . . .  
Dib: Sure he does . . . and if not, oh well, he will soon . . . my dad usually likes everybody I'm sure he likes you.  
Zim: Hmm . . . I think I'm gonna go home today . . .  
Dib: WHAT? NO, ZIM! You promised to stay till new years . . . : Grabs Zim's arm:  
Zim: I know but . . . I keep feeling I'm about to be dissected or something . . .  
Dib: Zim . . .  
Membrane: Happily walks out to see them: WHY, HELLO!  
Zim: Oeewwehh . . .  
Dib: Hi dad.  
Membrane: Why what's wrong with your boyfriend? Is he sick? Let me see here . . .  
Dib: DAD?  
Zim:Blush:

Membrane started to examine Zim like a doctor examines a kid with a stethoscope, thermometer and a brain X-ray pen. Dib looked on embarrassed by his father's way of being nice. Zim was about to have a panic attack when Membrane looked at his eyes and made a weird "Hm" noise . . . it was just like inspection back at the Irken boot camps. Membrane the stood tall and gave Zim a thumbs-up. Zim and Dib looked confused.

Membrane: YOU'RE A-OK ZIM! HAH-HAH! WELL, AS FAR AS I KNOW . . . I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT "ALIEN" ANATOMY HO-HO-HO . . . BUT THAT'S WHY I WANTED TO ASK YOU SOME THING, ZIM!  
Dib/Zim: Eh?  
Membrane: I want to study you!  
Dib: WHAT? OO  
Zim: NO! DON'T TAKE MY SQUEEDLEY SPOOCH:Guards body:  
Membrane: Huh . . . Oo . . . HO-HO-HO! NOT LIKE THAT! I MEAN I WANT TO

LEARN ABOUT YOUR ANATOMY WITH A GOOD LOOK OVER USING X-RAYS AND STUFF!  
Zim:Sigh: Thank god . . .  
Dib: Dad! It's rude to wanna perform tests on my boyfriend:Mad:  
Membrane: Oh . . . I guess it is . . . sorry Zim . . .  
Zim: Em . . . It's ok . . . I don't mind. As long as you don't cut me open . . . heh-heh . . . : Nervous as hell:  
Membrane: REALLY:D GREAT! Come on, then! (Pulls Zim along)  
Dib: DAD! ZIM! ( ...  
Zim is now strapped to a table in Membrane's basement lab as Dib and

Membrane look on.

Dib: DAD! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO HIM?  
Membrane: Oh, nothing that will hurt him! DON'T WORRY!  
Dib: But DAD:Weeps:  
Menbrane: Now, let's get started! READY THE SPINNING THINGY!  
Zim/Dib: SPINNING THINGY? OO

Then the table that Zim was on stood upright and hoisted itself onto a spinner. Zim screamed and freaked as the thing began spin. Dib looked and wept and begged his father to stop. Membrane just laughed and made the thing go faster.

Dib: DAD, STOP IT! WHAT WILL THIS PROVE?  
Membrane: Ho-ho-ho! Son, I'm merely testing his strength.  
Dib: Ooook . . . Oo  
Membrane: Don't worry, son! He's fine!  
Zim: AHHHHH! I'M GONNA BE SICK! AHHHHH! I SHOULDN'T HAVE EATEN THOSE WAFFLES! AHHHHH!  
Dib: DAD!  
Membrane: Ok we're done with this test. : Pushes a button and it stops:  
Dib: ZIM! ARE YOU OK?  
Zim:Standing up all wobbly: I'M . . . I'M FINE! FOR I AM ZIM! HAHAHAHAHAH!...hahah...:BARFS:

Membrane tested Zim on a lot of wierd levels...he even tested Zim eye colorwith a chunk of snow...Dib stood and watched and wondered why the heck would Zim agree to this.

Membrane: Well all that's left is a basic physical. Why don't go make us lunch

Dib, I'm sure your boyfriend will be hungry...wait but Irkens don't need to eat...Oh well could you make us lunch anyway?  
Dib: Hm? Ok...I'll go make something good:Waves good bye to Zim: Meet you guys in the kitchen!  
Zim:Woozy: Bye Dib...  
Membrane: Bye son. :Waves good bye happily:

Dib skipped off happily. When Membrane saw that his son was out of the room

he slowly turned back to Zim and had a slightly evil grin under his lab coat. 

Zim began to sweat a little when he saw the look Membrane gave him.

Membrane: Now...Zim...time to see what you're made of...LITERALLY!  
Zim: GEE:Moves back: What are you gonna do to me?  
Membrane:Evil grin: Ha-ha-ha . . . : Holds out a syringe: NOW, COME HERE!Zim: AHHHH:Makes a break for it:

Zim tried to run away but Membrane grabbed him and held him down. Zim thrashes back and forth trying to get loose but felt a sharp pain stab into his arm and all went dark. When Zim awoke, he opened his eyes to see that he was in Dib's room with Dib looking at him. Zim remembered what had happened and shot right and grabbed and rubbed his tummy.

Dib: Zim?  
Zim: MY ORGANS!  
Dib: Organs?  
Zim: YOUR FATHER CUT ME OPEN TO TAKE MY ORGANS!  
Dib: WHAT?  
Zim: I KNOW HE DID . . . Huh? ...NO CUT MARKS!  
Dib: Ha-ha-ha. Don't worry, Zim. My dad just took X-rays of your organs. He didn't cut you up . . . he did give you too much sleeping medicine though . . . you've been out for days . . .  
Zim: DAYS? WHAT DAY IS IT?  
Dib: New years' eve and it's 8:00 in the morning.  
Zim: NEW YEARS EVE, ALREADY? I missed so much . . .  
Dib: Nah . . . not much . . . I know how about we go out tonight before the new years party? We can go to a restaurant now you know . . .  
Zim: HEY! WE CAN! YAAAAHOOO! WHERE SHOULD WE GO?  
Dib: Hmm . . . how about . . . Kobe's?  
Zim: That sounds good. Oh boy, our first date where we can eat out!  
Dib: I know . . . but first let's get breakfast! Gaz is cooking today.  
Zim: Is that a good thing?  
Dib: Better then dad and Gir's cooking . . .  
Zim: Heh-heh . . . true . . . 

That night Zim and Dib were happy that they were gonna get to eat out but they forgot something . . . 

Dib: Wearing a shirt that says Nippon on it: OH, BOY! LET'S GO!  
Zim:Has Membrane's holly reef on his head: Yup!  
Membrane:Sitting on a little couch in the corner, holding his Membrane puppet: Where are you two going?  
Dib: Uhh . . . well, we were going out to dinner . . .  
Zim:Blushing like a beet root: For a date . . .  
Membrane: ...:Sigh: ...:In puppet voice: We'll be back by 8:30 for the new year's thing . . .  
Dib: Of course dad. BYE!  
Zim: Bye.  
Membrane: . . . : Still puppet voice: Nice reef, Zim...sorry if I scared you the other day...  
Zim: It's ok...  
Membrane: Have fun, you two. :Gets up and walks off:

Zim and Dib smiled at each other and were on their way. At the restaurant Dib and Zim were greeted by a lady in a new year's kimono and seated at a beautiful table and wished a happy new year from a bunch of old guys passing by.  
The lady smiled at them and took out a digi note pad to take their orders.

Lady: What can I get you dears?  
Dib: I'll have . . . a plate of salmon and mushroom hosamaki sushi and a plate of

Omelet naguri sushi with a side of Oden.  
Lady: Ok . . . and to drink?  
Dib: Panda berry tea, please.  
Lady: Good choice . . . and you sir?  
Zim:Dumbfounded: Duh . . . I don't know what any of this is so . . . I guess I'll have what he's having . . . (Plays with the ring Dib gave him)  
Dib:Smiles and hugs Zim:  
Lady: Ok then. :Writes it in: Um...Sumimasen...but can I ask you some thing?  
Dib: Hai...  
Zim: I guess...:Confused:  
Lady: Are you two on a date?  
Zim/Dib:Blushing: OO Heh-heh . . . Yes . . .   
Lady: Ok then . . . Congrats. And here. :Hands them something:  
Zim/Dib: Huh? What's this?  
Lady: A bottle of non-alcoholic sake. On new years we give couples a good bottle of sake, you two are kids, so I'm giving you this, ok? Happy new years!   
Zim: Oh, thank you . . .  
Dib: Arigato.  
Lady: Oh and don't forget to kiss each other at midnight.  
Zim/Dib: Why?  
Lady: On new years, if you kiss your true love at midnight you'll have one year of good luck. Now I'll go get your food. :Walks off:  
Dib: Hm-hm, that's pretty silly.  
Zim: Pfft . . . yeah . . . Why would I wanna wait till midnight to kiss you when I could kiss you any time I want:Pulls Dib close:  
Dib:Blushing: ZIM! Stop it, silly. :Lightly shoves Zim away:  
Zim: Hee-hee.

Zim and Dib giggled and joked as they ate the food of the their first date. 

When they were done, they paid the lady and walked out into the snowy night. Zim looked up and sighed.

Zim: Man, it's been snowing a lot lately . . .  
Dib: That's ok. :Grabs Zim's arm: I like any type of weather if I'm with you Zim!  
Zim: Blushing: I don't know . . . I think I like being indoors with you during

bad weather better.  
Dib: Me too...I love you, Zim. Hey, what about that thing that the lady said,  
Heeh-heeh . . . Kissing at midnight.  
Zim: Yeah, why would I wait . . . : Pull Dib into a kiss:  
Dib:Blushing: ZIM!  
Zim: Let's get going. It's getting late.  
Dib: Ha-ha, since when are you such a good boy?  
Zim: I just don't wanna get on your dad's bad side . . .  
Dib: Ok, let's go...(What is this meet the parents.) :Rolls eyes:

When Dib and Zim got back they noticed that is was already 9:00. All the house was dark except for the living room where Gaz, Gir and Membrane were waiting for them. Dib and Zim walked in with an awkward feeling in the pit of their stomachs. Gaz and Gir waved but did not look at them for they were lost in a game of neo Chinese checkers. Membrane looked at them with a look that would scare a planet jacker.

Membrane: What took you two so long?  
Dib: Well . . . we went out for ice cream after dinner.  
Zim: That's all I swear!  
Membrane: Hmmmm . . . Ok. :Jumps to his feet: Well now that you're here we can get started!

Gaz: OH BOY!  
Gir: HEE-HEE OH BOY!  
Zim: Huh?  
Dib: We're gonna shoot off fire works on the roof!  
Zim: Oh, Ok . . . OH . . . boy.

So they all went on the roof and shot off fire works with no miss happenings . . . except for a brief scare when Dib got his shirt caught on a bottle rocket and Gir lit it . . . but other then that if was very fun. It was now just seconds till midnight everyone stood in a circle holding poppers ready to shoot then off at midnight. The count down started.

Gaz: 10!  
Gir:Hugging Gaz: Nine!  
Membrane: Eight!  
Zim: Seven!  
Dib:Elbowing Zim lightly: Six!  
Gaz: Five!  
Gir: Four!  
Membrane: Three!  
Zim: Two!  
Dib: One!  
All: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

They all popped their poppers. Zim did his quick, for as soon as he did he grabbed Dib and pulled him into a big kiss. Membrane looked on in shock while Gaz and got a big kiss from Gir again. When the new years' bells stopped, Zim broke the kiss. Dib gasped for air for a few minutes then blushed a bright pink.

Zim: One year of good luck, huh? Sounds good to me!  
Dib: I thought you said that legend was silly!  
Membrane: Ohhhkaaaaay . . . I think it's time for bed . . .  
Gir: YAAAY! I GET TO SLEEP WITH MY PIGGY TOO, RIGHT, GAZ?  
Gaz:Rolls eyes: Whatever . . . Good night . . . : Walks of with Gir:  
Membrane: I'll be in my labs . . . : Walks off:  
Zim: You heard him. Let's get some sleep . . .  
Dib:Hugs Zim's arm: Ok!

Dib skipped off to bed and Zim followed but was grabbed by a big gloved hand. Zim flinched and looked to see that is was Membrane. Zim began to sweat and shake in fear. Membrane picked Zim up and took him into the living room and sat him down on the chair next to him. Membrane handed Zim a glass of milk.

Membrane: Here, it's good for your brain . . . and will make you grow . . .  
Zim:Sheepishly: Heh-heh . . . thank you . . . : Sips: Yummy . . .  
Membrane: Now Zim, I needed to talk to you.  
Zim: Yes.  
Membrane: ...Do you really love Dib?  
Zim: . . . : Looks away: More then anyone could ever know . . .  
Membrane: I see . . . would you ever hurt him?  
Zim: Heh-heh . . . well maybe back when we were enemies . . . but not now . . . not ever again . . . I don't want anyone or anything to hurt him ever again . . .  
Membrane: ...I see . . . that's good . . . I see you two have gotten to first base.  
Zim: First base?  
Membrane: Kissing like you did earlier . . .  
Zim: Blush: Oh yeah . . . heh-heh . . .  
Membrane: What about second base?  
Zim: . . . ?  
Membrane: Full making out . . . and feeling . . .  
Zim:Blush: Well . . . yeah and I did pull Dib close . . . and he likes to start feeling my back . . .  
Membrane: What about third base?  
Zim: OO OK, I THINK I KNOW WHAT THAT ONE MEANS AND NO-NO-NO! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO DIB! I SWEAR TO MY GOD AND YOURS! ...Truthfully I'm even less ready for that then Dib himself . . . I've even had to push HIM off once when he tried to get my shirt off . . . and I couldn't even sleep in the same bed as him until we told you about us . . . I . . . uh . . . couldn't . . .  
Membrane: ...:Smile: That's good to hear . . . I'm glad my son picked a good . . . man to love him.  
Zim: And you're still not shocked that I am an alien?  
Membrane:...Not as much as I am at the fact that you're older then me . . .  
Zim: And you're not shocked about your own son being gay?  
Membrane: Not at all! I mean it was sooooo obvious. I mean look at the boy . . . he wears a sexy trench in hot weather . . . GAY!  
Zim: What ever you say Doc. Well I'm gonna go to bed now...good night.  
Membrane: Good night.

Zim and Membrane walk off in different directions. When Zim got to Dib's room, he saw Dib wasn't asleep but sitting up in his bed looking at Zim with a devilish look in his eyes.

Dib: About time Zim . . . Purrrr . . . : Licks lips:  
Zim: Yeah . . . heh-heh . . . sorry Dib . . . well good night.

Zim went to lie down but felt a small hand grab his butt. Zim jumped up to see that Dib was half naked and on top of him licking his antennas. Zim began to sweat as Dib moved in and gave him a breath taking kiss. Zim flinched and 

took the kiss. Zim felt like he was in heaven as Dib's tongue invaded his mouth.

Zim felt good, really good . . . he felt Dib's hand's move around his back and chest. Zim moaned a peaceful little moan of pure bliss. Then Zim came to his senses and let out a yell!

Zim: Dib! What are you doing?  
Dib: Oh Zim let's not hide it anymore, lets not hide that we long to become one.  
Zim: What! I don't want that!  
Dib: Mmmmoohh . . . Don't lie to me, Zim . . . just lay me . . .  
Zim:Shooting back: EH!  
Dib: ZIIIIIIM!

Dib leaped at Zim and pined him; pushing him deep into the pillows. Zim shook in fear, sweating and looking like he was gonna cry. Dib smiled and started to lick Zim forehead.

Dib: Heh-heh . . . Why you sweatin'? I haven't even gotten started yet.  
Zim: OO ...STOP!  
Dib: Heh-heh. Make me . . . : Sucks on Zim antenna:  
Zim:Whimpering: Dib . . . please stop . . .  
Dib: No . . . : Moves hand down to Zim's boxers: Let's see what I find in here . . .  
Zim:Crying: Dib . . . stop . . .

Dib continued to move his hand lower. Licking his lips. Zim whimpered and 

cried. Then Dib stopped and whispered to Zim . . .

Dib: You passed . . . I love you, Zim . . . : Sits up and smiles:  
Zim:Pulling shirt closed: Eh? Oo  
Dib: I know my dad has been grilling you about our love life . . . I heard what you   
said, Zim . . . I believe you . . . but I had to know for myself.  
Zim: Oh . . . Heh-heh . . . that's fair . . . I guess . . . You scared me there . . . Dib:Leans in and licks Zim's cheek: What would you have done if I had proceeded to pull your cock out of your boxer and sucked it like a bottle?  
Zim: Hmm . . . : Rubs chin: Let me think . . . : Knocks Dib off the bed:  
Dib:Hits the floor: OW! THAT HURT!  
Zim:Pokes head over bed: Something like that.  
Dib:Gets back in bed and lies down: Well . . . at least I know you won't rape me . . . : Yawn: Well . . . Good night Zim, I love you. :Kisses Zim's forehead:  
Zim: Good night, Dib . . . I love you, too . . .

Zim lied down and hugged onto Dib and the two slept and dreamed peaceful dreams, for they truly were in love.

Later that night a small robot by the name of Gir is seen running down to Membrane's lab where the professor is sitting and watching a TV screen.

Gir: HOW WAS THE RECEPTION?  
Membrane: Good . . . . . . My happy, in-love son has found somebody that's just as crazy as him to love . . . Well, good night, Gir.  
Gir: NIGHT!

The End!


End file.
